Split Perceptions
by Satio
Summary: When McKay touches something he shouldn't, he gets more than he, or anyone else, bargained for.WIP
1. Chapter 1

Split Perceptions by Satio 

Summary: When McKay touches an Ancient device, he gets more than he, or anyone else, bargained for.

Rating: PG-13

Beta: None at the moment….unfortunately….

Timeline: Set before Instinct

A/N: I'm writing this for myself…but that doesn't mean I won't update, because I will. I'm also human and make mistakes- please don't kill me for them.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis does not and, in the near future, will not belong to me.

Split Perceptions 

"Just, don't touch anything." Rodney McKay didn't look over his shoulder as John Sheppard warned him. Walking ahead to the only structure visible for miles, assuming Sheppard would follow, he thought of what could be powerful enough to give off an energy reading as strong as the one the MALP had brought back through the gate. He couldn't help but be excited over the source of power.

The team trudged through the ankle-high grass toward a Stonehenge-like landmark. Not that it was shaped like Stonehenge- formed rocks arranged in an order that only made sense to the makers- but it was in the middle of nowhere, with wind creating waves in the grass. Upon reaching it, Lt. Sheppard issued another warning- "I mean it McKay, don't touch anything."

"Excuse me, but I think have slightly more intelligence than a five-year-old. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be over there doing important work." Rodney stiffly walked over to the gray, smooth-walled, oval shaped building, walking around until he found what he presumed was the entrance. Easing his pack off his shoulders, he let it fall to the ground before examining the doorless arch and the area surrounding it. He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him, but didn't turn.

"Well? Are you going to go in?" The scientist had yet to move. He was still standing next to the arch, examining the ground. "McKay?" Still the scientist didn't answer. Suddenly, he knelt down and reached out his hand. "Hey! What did I say about touching stuff?" Finally, Rodney graced him with a glance, albeit, a disgusted one.

"I wasn't going to touch anything. I was just getting a rock." True to his word, McKay picked up a small rock lying on the ground. He fingered it for a moment before throwing it through the arch, only to have it launched back at a frightening speed with a flash. McKay smirked. "That's what I thought. There's a force field."

"How do you know that?" Upon seeing the look Rodney gave him, he hastily added, "I mean, besides throwing the rock at it?"

"The grass inside isn't moving even though the wind is being blown inside the structure. Since there is no door, it would only make sense that with this wind the grass would be moving." The chief scientist smirked as Lt. Colonel Sheppard peered through the doorway at the grass.

"Oh."

"Okay, Major. Give me a piece of your hair." The request was said so casually that it didn't register at first.

"It's Lt. Colonel, and what?"

McKay irritably snapped, "A piece of hair, Major, unless you would rather walk through the doorway and risk being beaten like crab. I'll call you Lt. Colonel when you start acting like one." Sheppard scowled before plucking a hair from his head and handing it over to Rodney. "Because you have the full-fledged gene, it might lower the force field, since this looks to be Ancient, when it senses you. If it does lower the force field," McKay stuck the piece of hair through the doorway and pulled it out again when nothing happened, "which it did, we can find whatever is making the power readings soar."

John looked doubtful. "Are you sure it's down?"

"Yes I'm sure. Test another rock if you want." The Lt. Colonel did so and was rewarded with the rock flying through the arch to land safely on the other side. He sighed. "Head on inside then, but don't touch anything that looks remotely interesting." As McKay entered the structure, John tapped his earpiece. "Ford, Teyla- we're entering the—"

Before Sheppard could finish, the ground began to shake. As soon as it started, it stopped. Without noticing the lack of wind, John raced into the building to find what looked like a broken vase at the feet of a sheepish looking McKay.

TBC

A/N: I promise that the next one will be better! If anyone wants to beta- I'm looking for one and would be extremely grateful to anyone who would help me out. I know it wasn't the best, but hey, I said I make mistakes so, yeah. Anyway, I would appreciate reviews if anyone has the time- but if you find something more interesting to do (chasing your brother with a stick, cleaning the guest room for when your sister comes to visit, etc.) please feel free to do it!

Until then, CIAO!


	2. Beginnings

AN: Before I get started, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in forever and the shortness of this chapter. Also, I've been meaning to reload the first chapter which includes the changes of Ford to Ronan (thanks for catching it!). So, if someone comments on how Ford suddenly disappeared and Ronan took his place...that will be because you didn't read this.

* * *

Beginnings

* * *

"Major! I told you, nothing went wrong. It was just a vase with some dust in it- nothing to worry about." The Canadian placed his hand on Sheppard's shoulder, trying to physically force the man to listen to him. 

"McKay, I said not to touch anything, and when I said anything that means everything, including vases that were probably filled with someone's ashes." The soldier continued on towards the gate, Ronan and Teyla silently following him. Sheppard thought that Rodney looked remarkably like a child being forced to leave a toystore early because of misbehavior. "You knew this would happen if you did anything."

"How can you be so obtuse? Don't you want me to figure out how the force field was created? There could be a Zed PM in there! So help me Sheppard, if we don't go back right this instant I will rig the water systems to deliver salinated water to you for a month, MENSA or not!" Red in the face, Dr. McKay tried to get Lt. Colonel Sheppard to return to the structure. Finally, desperation won out. "Sheppard! I'll tell Kavanaugh." John froze. He wouldn't, would he? "Aha. I see that I have your attention."

"You wouldn't dare." Sheppard turned to look at the scientist who, at the moment, looked one hundred percent smug.

"Try me." John's eyes narrowed. Weighing his options, he sighed and started walking in the opposite direction, away from the Stargate. Teyla and Ronan exchanged uncertain glances but followed. Rodney smirked and bounced alongside John.

"And to think that I was going to share my secret stash of coffee and chocolate with you. Shame." Sheppard continued to walk as McKay halted. Counting down, John waited for the outburst. He wasn't disappointed.

"But I'm hypoglycemic you selfish moron! I need that chocolate to stay alive!"

* * *

A multitude of thoughts filled his head. Freedom was the first. It wasn't a word he used commonly or without desire. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity. He remembered when he had first been locked up, not knowing when or how he would see the light of day again. He had tried and failed to count the days, months, years that had passed since he was caged. When he had finally given up hope, fortune had smiled upon him and he was freed. In that split second, he strayed onto the one who had set him free.

* * *

"Thank you profusely for letting me do my job, Sheppard. Elizabeth will be pleased to hear that you have finally found enough heart to grant this poor scientist one wish before he gets his life sucked out by a giant, energy-devouring, highly-evolved bug." Rodney hadn't stopped talking since they had begun trudging the short distance back to the Stargate after retrieving the fragments of the vase at the structure. 

"Dr. McKay, I am sure we are relatively safe from the Wraith. This planet has long since been abandoned. I'm sure the people moved of their own accord and were not forced to escape from threats of the Wraith." Teyla placed a hand on the Canadian's shoulder, meaning to soothe his agitation.

"Either that or the Wraith drained every last one of them." Ronan gruffly stated his cynical opinion, eager to return to Atlantis. Teyla and Sheppard both glared at the former runner, but did nothing to contradict him.

"Lucky us. I know Atlantis doesn't need me- not really. You know, they can just order another genius to save the city countless times. They'd just have to pay for shipping and handling. Really now, what if there are Wraith? We have no idea what happened to the population on this planet. Were there even any people? What kind of place is this? A vacation resort? I mean what kind of people were they? They could have--" _Murderers_. McKay abruptly broke off his rant. Sheppard turned to see what was wrong to find the scientist pale.

"McKay. McKay? Rodney! You alright?" Rodney looked up, sweat beading his forehead.

"What? Oh. Oh, yes. Just got a sudden headache is all. Probably just dehydrated...and my hypoglycemia is certainly catching up to me. You know Sheppard, you really drive us too hard. Why can't we just have nice, relaxing missions? Why not go to a beach planet and-"

"McKay, I'll give you a chocolate bar when we get back if you'll just shut up. Does that sound like a fair deal?" Sheppard ran a hand through his hair. As tired as he was, he could never pass up a chance to taunt Rodney.

"I'm not a child Major. You cannot control me with promises of sweets." The scientist squared his shoulders and stepped up to the DHD, dialing Atlantis. He sent his IDC ahead and waited until Teyla and Ronan stepped through before looking at John. "What kind of chocolate?"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter was short and seemed like it had no point...but I"m just getting started back up. I know where I'm going with this, so if you'll stick with me and everything, it might be worth it. Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao! 


End file.
